The Outpost
by EnjolrasForever
Summary: Tintin/Male OC. Tintin wakes up at a Belgian outpost after being rescued from the desert, and is devilishly attracted to his doctor. MALE/MALE. First time.


The Outpost

I opened my eyes blearily, struggling to remember what had happened. "Mmmmnng, where am I?" I groaned.

"Oh, you're awake!" came a young male voice from my left. "We found you out in the desert, unconscious. This is a Belgian outpost in Morocco. You're safe here."

I tried to sit up, but only managed to prop myself up slightly on the pillows. "Oh, I've got a pounding headache!" I moaned, kneading my forehead and pinching the bridge of my nose.

"That'll be the dehydration. I'll fetch you some water."

He exited, and I looked around. The setup wasn't bad. Typical field hospital. The young man reentered, and handed me my water, saying, "Drink slowly, or you'll be sick."

As I sipped lukewarm liquid from the glass, I had my first proper look at my caretaker. He was probably around my age, and no more than a few years older. His brown eyes, alight with honey colored reflections, matched his sun highlighted brown hair. He was fair as any Belgian, if a little tanned, but that only made him look healthier. His facial features were much more defined than my own – sculpted and handsome – and he had a bit of stubble dusting his chin. He was very… attractive.

"Your companion is not awake yet, but we believe he'll do just fine. All thanks to your trusty dog."

"Snowy!" I exclaimed happily. "What a good boy!"

"Yes," the young man said smiling, "he's already made good friends with our company's dog, Jak." I smiled, grateful to hear that everyone was well.

"What is your name, sir?" I asked, curious to know more about my handsome friend.

"I am Lieutenant Willem Zeger, resident Medical officer under Dr. Hardt."

"Very good to meet you, Lieutenant. I am – "

"Oh, no need," he interjected with an eager smile. "I am a Brussels native. I know who you are Mr. Tintin. I read your articles whenever I am home."

I grinned. "Always nice to hear that someone admires one's work." Willem smiled shyly and my stomach fluttered. Determined to pay him a compliment in return I said, "I, for one, admire very much_ your_ work Lieutenant Zeger, for without it I would not be alive. And you must be good at your job if you're already a Lieutenant at your age… Actually, what_ is_ your age?"

"Oh, I am not so young, Mr. Tintin. Already 25."

"Oh!" I flushed at my misjudgment, but continued. "I did not think you more than 20. It is still young for a Lieutenant, though."

Willem looked curiously at what had been a slightly odd reaction from his patient, then said, "I'll get you more water," and left to fetch it.

I was sure I was nearly in full health. My headache was receding, and I had my appetite back… in more than one way. I had never actually _done_ anything before…never had the time to go gallivanting. But that didn't mean I didn't _think_ about it as often as any other 17 year old. I was quite comfortable with my sexuality. Homosexuality has been legal in Belgium since 1795, and the country has never terribly hostile to anyone. I'd grown up thinking I was just as normal as anyone else.

When Willem returned, I had got my head back. "Willem," I said without thinking. (Apparently, I hadn't quite got my head back). "Oh, I'm sorry, may I call you Willem?"

"Of course you may," he said graciously and sincerely.

"Yes, well, I just wanted to let you know that the Captain and I will need to leave as soon as he is up and well again. I am on the trail of a story, and I cannot let it escape!"

To my surprise, Willem looked a bit crestfallen. "Ah, I had hoped you would stay for a while and tell the men stories. We do not get visitors very often." He smiled reassuringly then, "But I admire your passion for your work. We do not see it often in one as young as…?"

He waited for me to finish his sentence. I flushed a bit, because I did not really want him to know how old I was, but I told the truth nonetheless. "Seventeen. I'm seventeen."

He looked slightly surprised, but chuckled good-naturedly. "I suppose that explains the pretty face."

I was a bit put-out. I always got this from people, and was terribly sick of being treated like a child. I frowned in a way that I thought was imperceptible, but Willem noticed.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that," he amended, looking truly sorry. "I just – well – I mean… You've done more in your years than any of us have done! I didn't mean to imply you were a child. I suppose you get that all the time… I'm sorry…" He looked down, genuinely remorseful.

I felt a bit guilty, so I tried to lighten it up a bit. I smiled, saying with mock narcissism, "It's alright. I know you _really_ only meant to say that I was devilishly handsome."

Willem laughed with me and then leaned over and said playfully, "But of course. You _are_ devilishly handsome."

My heart beat a little quicker. I couldn't say for sure… but I _thought_ he was flirting with me… He had his hand on my leg. And his face was awfully close to mine… Then he leaned away and I shook the thoughts out of my head. _Wishful thinking Tintin._

The laughter died down a bit and we talked pleasantly for a while. By the time I was nearly finished with my third glass of water, I was feeling rather sloshily empty inside. "Willem, may I have something to eat? I'm beginning to feel hungry."

"Oh, of course, what was I thinking? My mind is somewhere else tonight. I'll bring you something straight away."

"Oh, wait," I said. I hesitated and then asked, "If it's alright, may I accompany you to the canteen? I'd like to meet the others. It must be around suppertime."

Willem thought about it, then nodded. "As long as you feel up to it, you may. I'll leave you to change. We washed your clothes, they're over there. The latrines are out in back a little ways. Call me if you need anything."

I nodded, and Willem left. I changed out of the hospital gown and went out to use the latrine. Then I washed up a bit at the basin (and made sure my cowlick was properly combed), and met Willem out in front of the multi-room building. The rooms were all connected (a bit like a strip mall). I felt much more confident now I was properly groomed.

While we were eating, many of the men came up to talk to me, and I was always happy to chat. I was really growing to like Willem, and flirted with him a bit, imagining that he was flirting back. At supper's end, he brought me to a small room, different from the one I'd been in before.

"You seem quite recovered, so you can have your own room now. If you'd like, we can go get your things". I nodded, and we fetched them, and returned to my small room.

He stood in my open door, and finished setting down my things. I crossed, and held out my hand. "Goodnight, Willem. Thank you for all your help." He took my hand and shook it, gazing into my face strangely. Then all of a sudden, he took my face in his hands and kissed me.

I had never been kissed. I did not know how to react. But it felt glorious – there were hundreds of butterflies in my stomach. As quickly as it had begun, however, it was over, and Willem was muttering, "I'm sorry, don't know what came over me." He turned hurriedly to leave, but I caught his hand. He looked back at me.

"Willem," I said tentatively, "Will you kiss me again…?" He looked like the happiest man alive in that moment. He stepped inside the tiny room and shut the door behind him. "Yes," he said, taking my face into his hands again and meeting my eyes with adoration. Slowly, he leaned in and kissed me. I felt the same rush as I had before, and I curiously explored the kiss.

There were his lips meeting mine. There were his hands on the back of my head. There were _my_ hands snaking up around his neck. There was his tongue. His teeth. As the kiss grew more passionate, he turned and pressed me up against the wall next to the door. I felt him slide his hands up and down my body. Clutching me to him. Pressing himself against me. I could feel the beginnings of his erection trapped between us, but it was nothing compared to how aroused I was. I was an excited virginal youth, and I was terribly hot and bothered. I heard myself moaning and grunting into his mouth. Panting when we broke away for air.

He looked at me, pressed up against the wall and falling apart, and I swear I could _see_ his pupils dilate. "You _are_ devilishly handsome," he panted. "You're _beautiful_. Tintin, I _want_ you. I know we've just met, but I want you badly. Do you want to…? Are we moving too fast…?"

I didn't really know how to answer at first. On one hand, I wanted to scream, "Yes, yes, let's get _on _with it!" But on the other, I was unsure. Did I really want my first to be someone I didn't really know? I liked him very much, and _Good Lord_ was he sexy, but I'd only met him today. Wouldn't he think me just a cheap little slag?

He sensed my hesitation, and said, "It's alright. I knew I was being too forward. I'll leave."

"No!" I cried, and I realized that my subconscious had made my decision for me. "No, I want to," I continued. "It's just – I've never – that is…"

Willem stared, realization hitting him. "You mean you're a virgin?"

I chuckled weakly. "You mean you couldn't tell?"

"Well I thought you might have been… inexperienced, but… Well, you've had so many adventures that I thought…"

"I want you as well, Willem. I do, truly. You'll just have to teach me, I suppose."

"Alright… We won't do anything you're uncomfortable with. Just say the word and I'll stop."

"I trust you." And I wholeheartedly did.

After an awkward moment, I took his hand and led him over to the bed. I sat down, and looked up at him. He slowly knelt over me and I lied down beneath him. We started kissing again. It grew more passionate and he started shedding clothing. He kicked off his shoes and I kicked off mine. When he started to fiddle with my shirt buttons, I said, "I'll do it. You do your own." Soon, we were both shirtless.

Willem ran his hands over my skin, feeling my muscles and my ribs. I felt inadequate compared to him. He had a strong lean-muscled chest with fine dark hair. And, while I was quite muscular myself, what hair I had was fine and blonde, almost invisible. The line of hair leading below his waistline was incredibly erotic, and I traced it to his trousers and started to unbutton them. He shuddered, a rolled us over so that I was on top of him, and could more easily unbutton him. I tugged off his trousers and threw them on the floor, then untied his undershorts and pulled them off as well. I blushed, but resisted the urge to avert my eyes. He was big, and very erect. I glanced up and down his body, completely naked now, and I burned with wanting. I crawled up the bed towards Willem. As I kissed him, I reached down and tentatively started to stroke his member, as I would stroke my own.

He moaned and I felt a sense of satisfaction and pride that I could make him feel good. "Tintin," he breathed. "That's hardly fair. You're not nearly as naked as I am." He laughed playfully and straddled me; unbuttoning my trousers and tugging them, and my undershorts, off.

And then we were pressed together, skin against skin, and it was wonderful. He stroked me and kissed me, and I tried pressing gentle kisses to his neck; his shoulders. He whispered things to me like, "You're so sweet. So beautiful. So darling." They were not "nothings". They were "somethings". They meant a lot – everything. I felt dearly beloved.

We were a long time as such, simply exploring one another. Then he stopped for a moment and said, "Tintin. I don't want to force you into anything, so how far are you willing to take this? Will you allow me to… to take you? Don't feel pressured. You can say no."

I was uncertain. I knew how it was done. I wanted to, but I was a bit afraid. "Will it hurt?" I asked, knowing the answer full well.

"Yes," he said. He did not lie to me. I think it was because he did not lie to me – did not even try to sugar coat it – that I could trust him to be my first.

"Willem… I want you to… take me, please."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He kissed me deeply and lovingly, trying to convey his promise – that he would do his very best for me. "Tintin, I have oil. It will make things easier. I always keep my medicine bag with me. It's over there by the door." I got up and brought it to him, and he found what we needed.

He gave me one last peck, and then said, "Alright. Lie on your back." I did, obligingly and spread my legs. I watched him coat his thick cock in oil and leave the excess slathered on his fingers. "I'm going to put a finger in, now. Nod when you're ready."

I nodded, and he gently pushed a slick finger inside of me. It burned, and felt strange, but I braced myself for the second. When it came, I felt even stranger. Willem started to stretch me. I was beginning to think I wouldn't like this very much when the pleasure came. He'd pressed something inside me, and I cried out loudly.

Willem smiled and kissed my knee, and pressed the spot quickly a few more times. I couldn't help but arch at the pleasure. "Mmmnnn, Willem!"

"Do you think you're ready Tintin?"

At this point, my fear was overridden by my desire to feel that pleasure again. "Yes, I'm ready."

Willem positioned himself at my entrance, and pushed in slowly. I tried to relax, but it hurt very much. I really appreciated how much Willem was holding back. He was consumed with pleasure, but he did not lose control. Finally, he was all the way in. Panting, he moaned, "Mnnnn, you're so tight." I tried to adjust. It felt very odd to have Willem filling me, and it certainly hurt, but it felt right, somehow.

"Move," I gasped out when I was ready, bucking my hips. I could tell it was all Willem could do not to start pounding into me. He moved slowly at first, and stroked me in time with his thrusts. It felt deliciously good. "Faster," I said, and he sped up. When he hit my sweet spot, he angled himself so that he hit it nearly every time, and I was lost in the pleasure of it. I could feel that coiling heat building in my abdomen. "Ah, Willem, I'm going to –" I could not hold myself back. There was a flash of blinding white pleasure, and I spilt between us. Willem pounded twice more into me and I felt an odd twitching, and looked up to see his face contorted in pleasure as he came inside me.

He pulled out of me and collapsed on top of me. He was heavy, but his weight felt good. I could feel his cum dripping out of me, and it was nearly enough to make me hard again. He rolled off me and kissed me, and then pulled me close. "Mmmnn, that was wonderful," he hummed. "Did you like it?"

I smiled, and kissed him. "Yes. Thank you."

"Tintin…?"

"Yes?"

"I know you have adventures and all, but I'll see you back in Brussels, right?"

I stroked Willem's cheek and kissed him chastely and gently on the lips. Nuzzling his nose, I said, "Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
